


enjoying the view?

by cvptainmarvel



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, allison is easy to distract, shirtless teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is annoyed at Allison for staring at shirtless boys and figures out a way to win back her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	enjoying the view?

**Author's Note:**

> this is for teen wolf femslash bingo on tumblr

"Seriously?" Lydia looked at her girlfriend incredulously.

"What- well..." Allison tried desperately to defend herself.  The couple were sat on the bleachers during regular lacrosse practice.  The insane heat had led to all the players slowly stripping themselves of their jerseys and honestly, the view was great.  Even Lydia had to admit that, but she didn't have to like it.

"I am wearing a tight-ass tank top solely for you and you still stare at these prepubescent boys?"  Lydia, of course, was also staring, so she didn't really have a reason to complain.  But she did nonetheless.  Allison had no reaction, evidently not hearing her in her shirtless teenage boy haze.  Lydia only grew more frustrated, stomping her feet and sending vibrations through the bleachers.

Allison didn't seem to notice this, only angering her girlfriend even more.  Lydia moved to block Allison's view of the lacrosse field but Allison adjusted her head again for a clear line of sight.  Quickly, the cogs in Lydia's brain spun and she had formulated a plan.

Lydia moved as close to Allison as she could while standing on the bleachers.  Allison looked up at her.  "What are you doing?" the brunette asked, confused.

"This," Lydia replied before pulling off her tank top in one swift motion.  Allison eyes immediately flicked down to Lydia's chest  and she licked her lips before she realized what she was doing and averted her eyes.  "Enjoying the view?" Lydia asked cockily.

Allison stuttered, "I.. uh- I," trying desperately to look anywhere but at Lydia's bra-clad chest and turning a rather dark shade of red as she failed.


End file.
